


lessons in miniatures

by Riathel



Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (or is the Master just an asshole), (you decide), 200 Word Challenge, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: 200-word fic for the prompt "small penis/humiliation kink".“I thought that screwdriver might be compensation,” the Master continues. “But really, this body surprises me. All those lanky limbs and you’re so…small.”





	lessons in miniatures

As the warm breath of the TARDIS' internally regulated air crests over the Doctor's naked body, he is taken aback when his bedroom companion pulls away and starts laughing.

"What?" he asks, brushing a hand against the nape of his neck.

"Why, Doctor," the Master can always turn his name into a lesson in electrostatics, "I had no idea."

The Doctor smiles, uncertainly, and then jerks as the Master pushes back in close and presses a cool hand to his flushed cock.

"I thought that screwdriver might be compensation," the Master continues. As if he's one to -- the thought stills at another firm stroke from steady fingers. "But really, this body surprises me. All those lanky limbs and you're so  _small_." 

The Doctor freezes, caught between sudden tight fear and the clever hand still gripping him.

"I'm not," he says, but it extends into a moan as fingernails bite into him.

"Tiny," the Master croons. It sends a jolt of shame and arousal directly into his brain. "Can you even orgasm with something this pathetic? Or am I wasting my time even touching you?"

One, white-hot moment later, he has his answer.

"Typical."

The Doctor shudders, feeling brittle and filthy.


End file.
